1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anticorrosive device and its using system for preventing marine-using engines from suffering with electrolytic corrosion and rust. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anticorrosive device adapted for marine-using engines mounted on various ships and boats, which use sea water as the their engine coolant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional marine-using engines mounted on various ships and boats, which use sea water as their engine coolant, have tended to be suffered with electrolytic corrosion by sea water. Thus the life-time of such type engines may be generally shorter than their inherent life-time on account of the electrolytic corrosion. In order to overcome such problem, conventional marine-using engines have anticorrosive means for preventing the electrolytic corrosion including zinc made members in bolt shape or plate shape which are fixed on the external surface of their engines.
In such anticorrosive type marine-using engines, however, a small amount of zinc members are partially fixed and therefore the zinc members should be often supplied because they are consumed in a short period such as 5 to 8 months. In practical scene, many users may forget to supplement them. On the other hand, since the zinc members are partially fixed on the external surface of the engine, the zinc members may limitedly affect their anticorrosive function. Further, such conventional marine-using engines whose external surfaces are fixed with some zinc members can not be provided with sufficient amount of zinc materials to effectively preventing the generation of corrosion.
In addition to the above mentioned problems, the low potential metals such as zinc fixed on the external surface of the conventional anticorrosive engines can only prevent the generation of electrolytic corrosion, but are not possessed of function to prevent the generation of rust and to remove the rust from various portions of the engine. Resolved zinc is directly discharged to the outside of the engine.